Drabbles
by dare121
Summary: Just a few spontaneous Liley Oneshots I tend to come up with. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for character death in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**first: I an so sorry about my other story! I have the other chapter finished and will post it... tomorrow or today. most likely today! so, enjoy this little ficlet. Just came to my mind.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hannah Montana or Disney. What a shocker.

**DRABBLE**

**Number. 01**

"This is Miley's decision to make, not yours! Stop manipulating her!", Lilly grabbed Jake's shoulders and pushed him away. She was seething, mad with rage and ready to punch him in the face.

"Shut up, Truscott! Miley is my girlfriend and I do whatever I want with her! And she doesn't need a pathetic, lesbian freak who only wants to hump her and then throw her away!", Miley was shivering in the corner where Jake had left her. She was sobbing quietly.

"Miley is not your property! She is your girlfriend and you should love her with all your heart! All I see you do is brake her soul!", her fists were shaking and a vein was rapidly beating on her neck. She wanted to make him pay, make him pay for breaking her best friend, the woman she loved.

"You don't know what you're talking about!", he went to get Miley, but Lilly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare touch her. I will not let you hit her again.", her voice was calm, yet murderous. She would not let him, she would not let him touch her precious Miley again. "Before you talk to her again, you will have to answer to me first."

She needed to protect her.

"What are you?! Her watchdog?!", he pulled away from her. "Miley is mine! She doesn't need you!"

"Obviously she does!", Lilly pushed him back once again and crouched down next to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her ever so slightly. "You will not hurt her again. I won't let you." Miley buried her head in Lilly's shoulder and cried.

Lilly gritted her teeth.

The blonde tomboy knew why Miley put up with Jake's behavior. And she knew why she never said anything about the cuts and bruises and the pain. But Lilly just couldn't understand her best friend. She couldn't understand the reason at all.

Miley didn't love Jake. She never had and never would.

"Miley! Let's go!", Jake reached for Miley, but she just buried herself a little bit more into her best friend. Jake's hands were trembling now and he bared his teeth to Lilly. She didn't flinch. She wouldn't show him any weakness. Because when it was about Miley, she didn't have any. "Miley, I want you to leave with me! You don't need her!"

"Yeah...", Lilly froze. Miley just couldn't have said what Lilly thought she said. She couldn't possibly... No. "Yeah, I do need her. I need her more than anything." The brunettes hands came from around her body and embraced a dumbstruck tomboy. "Because... I'm in love with her."

-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.: Not much to say about this one. **

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. Although I'd love to own Lilly.

**DRABBLE**

**KISS THE MUSE**

**Drabble No. 02**

"Dad, I'm in love with someone...", Miley was more than nervous and she didn't know if she was doing the right thing by telling her father. But Lilly had asked her to... So she did it. She couldn't lie to him anymore. It was getting to be too much.

"Really? That's great, honey. Who is he? Who do I have to shoot?", he grinned at her and she tried to smile back, but failed miserably. She sighed, then sat back down on the couch next to her father.

"Uhm, that's the point, daddy... You know them already.", little did he know who it was and that he probably really would have to shoot the person this time. She was scared for his reaction.

"So? Tell me.", he was smiling at her. Surely expecting her getting back together with the quarterback of the football team Jake Ryan or falling in love with the head of the soccer team. But certainly not the female one. She always had it for athletes.

"Please, promise me you won't get mad, okay?", she didn't want her father mad at her. She just wanted to be happy. With her girlfriend. Her father looked at her, perplexed.

"Honey, I won't get mad at you. Now, tell me his name. I hope he's tall and handsome. But it'd be okay if he was a little smaller. Someone nice. That's important. A guy who treats you right. A guy who can make you hap-"

"Daddy, I'm in love with Lilly. We're together. We're a couple. Please don't hate me.", she just had to interrupt her father. She couldn't stand to listen to him any longer, describing her perfect never-to-happen boyfriend.

His face was expressionless.

"Miley Ray Stewart, what did you just say?", he was extremely angry, Miley could sense it and she shied a little away from him, making herself look smaller. His voice boomed in her ears and she felt like crying. She had known how her father would react to the news, but she hadn't wanted to believe it.

"I'm... I'm in love with Lilly, dad. I love her.", Lilly had been there for her after the Jake-incident and she had been there to put the pieces back together. Lilly always had her heart.

Robbie Ray's face was one of absolute disgust.

"I can not believe you! A daughter of mine will not commit to a sin like this! I do not deserve something like you in my family! You will end this... this thing you call a relationship right now!", he stood, pulling out his cellphone and throwing it in her direction. "Call her. _Now_!"

Miley stared at him.

"Dad, I will not break up with Lilly. I love her.", she didn't even remotely touch the phone. She stood up herself, slowly backing away from him. "Why can't you be more understanding? Why can't you be like Lilly's mother? I thought you loved me!"

"How can I love you if you... you act this abnormal! Miley Ray Stewart, I want you to get rid of this girl right now! I will not tolerate this. It's either her or me! Choose!", Miley's eyes watered at this. She couldn't understand how her own father could be so cruel.

"But... But Daddy..."

"Choose!"

Miley sniffed, wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and shook her head. "I can't believe you.", she pushed him out of the way as she ran towards the door, not caring about his screaming and how he never wanted to see her again.

She was 18 now, she had to make it herself. She just wanted to be happy.

However, she wasn't prepared for what greeted her outside.

Lilly Truscott was standing there, looking up at Miley. Looking torn and sad. But Miley was never more glad to see her beautiful face. She skipped down the front porch and jumped into the waiting arms of her loving girlfriend. Her rock, her refuge, her safe harbor.

"God, I love you so much, Miley. Don't cry. It's going to be okay.", Lilly kissed her temple, making her feel more comfortable than she had in years. Lilly was everything she needed to be happy. She would miss her father, but he couldn't replace Lilly in her life.

And she knew that she had made the right decision.

That she chose the right person.


	3. Insanity, Former Prologue

**A/N.: sooo... this one is a lot darker! so don't be offended please .. I really don't know how I can do this to them, but okay. This one was supposed to be the prologue of my story **Insanity**, but I didn't really got around to starting it so... and then I had a new idea for the story and this was kind of... useless.**

**so now you can read this first! :) **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Lilly or Miley. But I own the sucker that did this to them. Sue me, this guy is horrible.

**INSANITY**

**CONTROL THE TIGER**

**Prologue – One last Time**

"I want her back, give her back. I want her back. You took her, you took her. Give her back, I want her back. Don't do that to me, I just want her back. Just give her back."

"I can't. I can't bring her back. She's gone, she's gone. I can't bring her back. You're too late. Look, I can't bring her back."

"No, you have to bring her back. I will kill you, you have to bring her back. I want her, I want her back. I need her."

"She is gone and you can't kill me. You don't need her, you have me. Don't waste your time, I can't bring her back. She's gone, she's dead."

"No, she is not. She can't be. She promised me, she can't be gone. Dead, no. Never. She promised, she promised. She'd never leave me. Never. You have to bring her back."

"I'm sorry, I can not. She is dead. Look, she is dead."

Her hands sweaty, moist, damp. The chains so strong, solid, unbreakable. She's tied. Tied. She can not leave, she can not stand. Kneeling, mourning, crying. Tears. Bloody and real. So much pain, she can not comprehend. What is happening? Why is this happening?

Why her? Why her? They can not tell her. And she is tied to the ground. The chains so heavy. She could not do a thing. She couldn't save her. No protection. What is happening? And why? Her mind blank.

She is not alone, she wishes she was. Alone, just she and her heartbeat. So irregular, so fast, yet so steady. What is wrong with her? Why is she here? Why is she tied to her fear? The ground? Angst. What? Why? When? Who? Who is she? Why is she chained?

He is not laughing, but she knows he wants to giggle, to chuckle, just smirk maybe. She does not know him. Why would she? She does not trust him, he tied her up. All her feelings, all her pride, all her love. Tied up. And yet.

Yet she does not know him.

Why is this happening to her? She sees it. She can see it. Her. The body. Lifeless, dead, cold. An empty stare, so alone, so white. Vague, yet so clear. Why can't she see the light anymore? Why take it from her? Who?

Tied to the ground, on her knees, screaming. Her mind can not understand. Her brain will not work. Can not. Just can not. What. Tell her what. What in the world is happening? And why doesn't it stop? Why? What makes this happening?

"Stop it! I want you to stop it! Bring her back! I want her back! Give her to me!"

She sees him, and yet she can't recognize him. She does not. He kicks her in the gut and she feels the pain, as if it was her own. Her. The lifeless body. It rolls on its back, the stare so full, yet so empty. Empty blue pools.

She screams. She screams. So loud, so clear, so huge. She can not stand it. Something is messing with her head. What? So many questions. She does not understand. He laughs. Now he laughs. So loud, so clear, her scream, his laugh.

What is happening?

Blood, everywhere. She can almost taste it on her tongue, just almost. Her mouth watery, yet so dry. She can. She can not. She swallows, stares now. Her stare cold as ice, almost like the stare the body inhabits. She wants her back, she needs her. She goes insane.

She knows she already is. Insane. She can not help it. Why, she asks, why should something change? She needs the change. She swallows again, hard. He stops laughing, his face sour, not happy. He's angry, probably frustrated.

She does not know.

"Give her back!", she screams again. Not as loud as before, but loud nonetheless. He smirks, he chuckles, he shakes his head. White hair, sheer, white face, white suit, white tie. White. Her mind goes white. She wants to grab his throat, wants to strangle his laugh. She chokes on her own words, as a punch hits her.

Her teeth clatter.

But she does not flinch. She can not give him the satisfaction. Yet she can not comprehend. His knuckles as white as his hair. She knows his glasses, she knows, who he wants. He is not old, thirty maybe. It is not important, because he is as white as herself. Yet she is only eighteen. She has blonde hair, she is strong. She is weird, she knows that.

But her mind. Her mind. Her mind is a white place and he knows that, too. She spits on his face and he growls. She knows he is angry. Now. He hates her, he despises her. She grits her teeth. "Give. Give her back. I want her!"

He screams. Now he screams, his howl oh so loud. He slams his fist in her face once more and she feels his anger. His rage.

Rage.

He stumbles. He almost runs to the lifeless body. Their chestnut brown hair hanging in their face. So beautiful, perfect, flawless. Yet, blood. So much blood. Disturbing the beauty. It's a sin. A sin in so many ways, that she just wants to vomit.

He gabs their body and throws it her way, yet not close enough. She reaches towards them, but she can not touch. A hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. The chains so strong. She is tied. Still. Not able to move. They rattle, they squeak.

She feels so cold, so alone. They are right there. In front of her. Out of reach. She places her hands on the floor, just looking. Just looking, as he pulls their pants down. Her eyes wide, as she realizes. As she finally, finally, finally sees clear. She thinks it, she knows it. He pulls his zipper down and she screams.

She screams.

She screams.

"No! Stop it, stop it, stop it! _No_!", he pulls down their underwear. They are so lifeless, so cold, so innocent. He can not do that. No, he can not do that. Never would she allow that. She sees him smirk, sees him grab his limb. The limb between his legs and it hardens. She wants to throw up. She is disgusted, she is scared.

Not for herself, though.

"You can't help her, little Lilly. You can't help her. She's long gone, you can't save her. Come on, enjoy. Enjoy. You are the one I want. Always, just you. And she is just something that got in the way.", he pushes their legs apart with his white foot and lowers himself.

She pulls and tears at the chains. Her hands are tied. She can not do a thing.

And she feels it. She feels it. It is right there in her. She has absolutely no power. Not over him, not over herself, not over... Miley.

Because she lost her, she lost her. She is gone now, she is dead. And he will not bring her back. She screams. She cries. He can not do that.

But he does.

He claims them, he enters them, pushed deep inside them. In the lifeless body. He groans, he pushes harder. It is rape, he is raping the dead body. And she screams again, the tears are sliding down her cheeks. She can not help. She can not help saving Miley. She is useless.

Impotent, not able to do anything. Just staring, pulling, squirming. No, it can't happen. He pushes harder, faster, more violent, more forcible. He moans and she can see blood. Blood on the body, between its legs. And her vision blurs. Too many tears. So much water.

She whispers. Just whispers. _No_. And she bows her head, buries her face in her hands. She can not look anymore, she needs it to stop. She hears him grunt and moan again. Pleasure. Sick pleasure. He satisfies himself. Miley. Miley. He rapes her, the lifeless body. He rapes Miley. And she can only do as much as listen and stare.

And this is when her breathing hitches. And she feels something else. It is the first time since endless hours, that she can actually feel its presence. He moans again and she opens her eyes. It is raining. The roof is full of holes. She is soaked. She raises her head, feels the raindrops on her face and grits her teeth.

Now. Now or never.

She attempts to stand, but the chains on her wrists keep her from raising fully. The metal shimmers in the moonlight and she pulls a last time.

Power.

She can feel it. It breaks. The chain. It broke. It is broken. She stands, she hovers over him. He has yet to understand, what is happening. His eyes still closed in his sick pleasure. Her fists shaking, her vision still blurry. And she reaches back, ready to kill.

He is send flying against the wall, his limb still covered in blood and his juices. He is knocked unconscious immediately. And she stares, her fist still raised. And her eyes sting. So many tears. She kneels to the ground, looks at the still body in front of her. Blood and a white secretion on her legs, her inner thighs. She strokes the auburn haired girls cheek and leans down.

She kisses her.

Just one last time. Her lips meet the cold ones, but she does not flinch.

She pulls up the underwear and the pants and buttons it up. Then she looks again. She looks at the man. He is lying face down in the dirt. She gets up, walks over to him. Slow motion. She knows he has it. She takes his gun, she points it at his head and pulls the trigger.

The bullet pierces his skull, kills him. But she is not satisfied. She still feels the thirst. She wants revenge.

It is his fault.

Everything keeps coming back to him. He deserves death. And she shoots him again. Again and again. Until there is only one bullet left. The man, a bloody mass. Her stare so cold. Icy. She does not drop the weapon, looks over, turns around. She walks over again, kneels down again, drapes her arms around the body's waist.

A last tear and she kisses her cheek. A last time.

She does not feel fear, as she lifts the gun to her temple, leans her head on the other girls shoulder and closes her eyes. And. And. And.

And she pulls the trigger.

One last time.

--

**I hate myself right now. Shoot me, please.**


End file.
